Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: AU - and suddenly the one way ticket to new orleans looked more enticing than it did when she first got it. a klaroline fic about caroline's summer in new orleans with klaus. rated t for sexual themes/scenes and language. might be rated m later on.
1. Chapter 1

hey y'all :) i was reading through my old stories and realized how much i actually missed writing for tvd and all its' fans. even though i've kind of had a falling out with the damon/elena/stefan triangle bc of how repetitive it is, klaroline has lots of potential!

and yes, i'm shipping it :* and this is what i think should happen during caroline's summer when tyler returns and klaus goes to new orleans!

*if it's well liked, it could be continued! so please favorite, alert and review x :)

disclaimer: i still don't own the vampire diaries or a one way ticket to new orleans with klaus D:

.

Chapter One;

Coffee grinds tasted strong and bitter in her mouth, the warm cappuccino flowed freely down her throat. The warmth it left in her tummy made her hungry; starving for one of Elena's famous BLT's. Oh yeah, she could totally go for that.

Caroline Forbes sat at her laptop early in the summer morning; crickets finally crawling into hiding, while birds chirped in their piece to nature's harmony. Sun shone over the high mountains that twined around Mystic Falls. Her blonde, curly locks swayed infront of her sky blue eyes that scanned quietly over the first time traveling guide. If she really decided to do this, she would need it.

Getting out of Mystic Falls was like waving a chocolate bar infront of someone on a diet. It was such a fantasy, she wasn't sure if it would ever be real. But finally, she had the opprotunity. Lazily, her fingers trailed over the ticket, a smile on her lips.

"Good morning, babe."

Carline peered up, half delighted, half annoyed that Tyler had finally decided to get out of bed. His black hair was messy but sexy and his brown eyes had a familiar sense of happiness in them. The coffee sloshed into his cup as he poured and took a seat on the couch opposite to her.

"Morning, Ty," she grinned and opened a new internet page. No need for Tyler to know her undecided plans yet, "did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly. I missed that rickety bed of yours," he joked, poking fun at her.

She beamed, "I'm so happy you're back. Lena and Bonnie can't wait to see you either; we're all going to the Grill for drinks tonight. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I miss them. Invite Matt too?"

"Can't...he uhm, left town with Rebekah Mikaelson."

Tyler's eyes bulged, "What?"

"I know!" Caroline said, her gossipy voice filtering through, "he left everyone voicemails, telling us that Rebekah and him were going travelling for the summer. I couldn't believe it; I had to play it twice."

"Sounds like you," he winked, kissing her quickly before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

After the water started running and the steam started caking the windows, she peered over at the crumpled ticket in it's hiding place beneath her thigh.

Just do it, Caroline.

"Not just yet," she told herself aloud, stashing the one way ticket beneath the couch cushion to start another day in the same town.

The Grill is the usual; familiar, the smell of bourbon and french fries blast them when they walk through the door. Damon and Elena hold at adoringly at a nearby booth, while Jeremy and Bonnie scroll through the menu items.

"Whoah, Damon and Elena?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you. She picked him, we haven't seen Stefan since. He went missing the exact same night," Caroline said, grabbing his hand. It felt so weird now to hold Tyler's hand; it felt like something foreign and distant her memory ached to remember.

Elena beamed when she saw Tyler, "Tyler!"

"Hey, Lena," he gave her and Bonnie bear hugs, same with Jeremy. While him and Damon exhanged polite nods of understanding. "I see you picked the drunk after all."

Damon chuckled, "I'm not drunk yet, thanks."

Elena smiled grandly, "You two look so great together; I missed you guys together. Caroline just wasn't the same when you left."

You're right, she was happier exploring the world with Klaus.

Wait, what?

"I'll go get drinks," she told her friends, that were happy chatting without her. Tyler was the shining star today, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Can I get three ice teas, two cokes and one bourbon please?" Caroline smiled, handing over the money, her phone buzzing rapidly in her pocket.

NEW VOICEMAIL FROM KLAUS MIKAELSON.

Her heart hitched and backed up all the way into her throat; a dry lump of heat against her tongue. Klaus' voicemails were always so great, and she saved each of them, she just never answered the real call.

Was she scared?

"Caroline," the sultry Welsh accent said on the end with a laugh, "I'm in a little restuarant right now, breakfast with my brother. They have very tacky artwork and it reminded me of how you loved my artwork. Why don't you swing down to New Orleans and bring my paintings with you? This place could use some of your decoration, you know."

She started giggling and tipped her head back in a hearty laugh; he knew her way too well.

Once she returned with an armful of drinks, the clan was talking about Tyler's time hiding in a barely heated tent with some old couple that only talked about their grandchildren.

This was just like old times; this was just like the fun they used to have before Katherine and the Originals and Silas all interfered with Mystic Falls.

But how much of the old times can I take before I realize it's not enough? Caroline asked herself, stirring the lemon into her drink with a forced smile.

Long enough to make Tyler feel at home again.

The evening is the same summer evening she saw every night; sunset drifting over top of the mountain, dishes stacked beside the soapy dish and warm breezes against her skin.

Sounds of muffled voices in the background peak her interest as she heard his familiar voice and chuckle, "Caroline, love? What a delight."

Teeth sink into lips before she can push out the words and asks him if he's ready to have her with him, "Hi, Klaus."

He laughs, "It's nice to hear from you, love."

"I want out of town," she suddenly burst, her hands shakily holding the ticket as she traced lazy patterns on the glass window. "Out of Mystic Falls."

Klaus is silent for a few moments before saying, "Why is that?"

"I need to see the world for a summer, I need to see something different than the usual Grill and Salvatores."

He chuckles, "I assume you have the ticket."

"I do."

"Well then," he said, "what are you waiting for? Pack up, get on the plane and call me when you arrive, if you do really join me here. I look forward to showing you the world like you were meant to see it."

The line rings dead as she stares the one way ticket in her hand.

Suddenly, it didn't look so bad to spend a summer in New Orleans with Klaus.

.

alrighty, there it is! i really enjoy klaus and caroline, and really wanted candice on the originals D': so this is what the summer would be like if she really was taking the one way ticket! but what happens when she finds out about hayley and the baby? or a drowning stefan and his doppelganger?

stilas for life guys. ;D

so please; review (good hopefully and constructive criticism is also welcomed!), favorite, alert. maybe all three. klaus dares you! ;) if this chapter gets fifteen reviews and you guys are interested in a klaroline summer fic, i'll be happy to continue! love you all :*

Olivia x


	2. Chapter 2

thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and alerts! i know the chapter didn't get fifteen reviews, but i think nine is a pretty fair start! :) please keep reviewing, it really does motivate me to get off my bum and write.

and i am loving this story so much! i can't wait to spend all summer with it *virtually wraps arms around story*

so a little bit about me, the author? well my name is Olivia, i'm a diehard bruins fan, joseph morgan is my babe while tyler seguin and tuukka rask are my boobears and i love school and want to be an author! i'm in advanced english; i'm going into grade ten next september but i'm taking english eleven AP. :*

disclaimer; i don't own the vampire diaries or it's characters, but i like to manipulate klaus ;D

.

Chapter Two;

.

High in the sky, Caroline lazily traced shapes on the plane's window. She sat beside a sweet old lady that brought along her favorite, oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. The weather was sort of stormy, but the plane was close to her destination so she didn't panic like the old neurotic Caroline would.

"First time in New Orleans?" the sweet old lady asked, squinting at her book.

"First time out of my home town," Carolime smiled politely, flipping the page in Cosmopolitan.

She laughed, "New Orleans has been dangerous lately, be careful, sweetie."

Caroline nodded understandingly, "I think I have some pretty good protection where I'm going."

The storm clouds turned darker as they arrived in the midnight sky of New Orleans, lights and flashes down below. So much more different from Mystic Falls; her familiarness faded into fear. She'd heard the latest in New Orleans; it was dangerous, it was schevy, it was dark and could warp your innocence.

The baggage she gripped felt good in her hands.

It was time to see something different for a summer.

.

"Well, well, well. You weren't lying, little miss Caroline. I'm surprised."

The voice comforted her as she turned on her heel and saw eye to eye with the hybrid that had ruined most of her senior year but saved her life a handful of times. Caroline smiled gently, "Thanks for having me out here."

"It's my pleasure," Klaus slung her bag over his shoulder, "You're in for a treat, love. New Orleans is everything you've been wanting to see; the lights, the music, the art. All well enjoying it with a gorgeous blonde."

She glanced sideways, "I told everyone I was spending the summer with my grandparents, so if you rat me out, I'll bite you."

"Is that supposed to scare me, sweetheart?" he winked.

She shrugged, "I try."

Klaus grinned gingerly as his fingertips brushed her arm, "Not to say there isn't a downside to New Orleans."

He'd peaked her interest, "As in...?"

"A man, his name is Marcel. Very...popular, shall I say. Marcel controls most of, if not all, of New Orleans. You'd be smart to stick by me at all times."

"If that's some new pickup line you worked on driving to the airport-"

"Caroline," he said sternly, "I'm not kidding."

They shared one of those secret looks they knew too well; a look of understanding. Caroline nodded in agreement and picked up her bag of the car floor, stepping out into the fresh rain.

In comfortable silence, they rode up the elevator to the twenty first floor where Klaus' modern appartment awaited them. The walls were white, covered in famous artworks like Van Gogh and Picasso. The kitchen begged to be cooked in as it was spotless, while the living area overlooked the city lights. A high, twisting staircase must of lead to the bedroom.

"Where am I sleeping?" Caroline questioned, plopping her bags down on the white couch, taking a seat in the massage chair.

Klaus grinned devilishly, "I thought of that, but I don't have a guestroom. You can take half of my bedroom and share, or the couch."

Caroline bit down on her pink, glossy lips, "That isn't fair."

"Who says?" Klaus chuckled darkly, striding up the glass steps, "It's not like anything dirty has to go on...unless you desire, sweetheart." he turned tauntingly and came back down.

She shuddered; half in pleasure, half in fear.

"I'll pass," she smiled teasingly and started searching for blankets. Klaus was obviously deflated after rejection; but what does he always do? Bounce back.

"My bed's more comfortable," Klaus popped a grape from the fruit bowl lounging on the counter into his mouth, "and I've been told I'm fantastic at cuddling."

"Bite me."

Klaus grinned, "Oh Caroline, I did miss you."

She stayed quiet, and finished her makeshift bed, not daring to stare into the blue grey eyes she knew way too well. When Caroline did turn, Klaus was most likely upstairs considering she didn't see him. Slowly, she stripped off her wet tee shirt and jeans from waiting in the pouring rain.

"Should I cover my eyes?"

Her immidiate reaction was crossing her arms over her chest and she blushed red, "Klaus...get out!"

"I just need my night light," he chuckled boyishly, grabbing a Stephen King book and a reading lamp of the table, "Goodnight, Caroline. Perhaps tomorrow is a good day for breakfast at the local diner?"

Caroline nodded, "Sounds good. Now go upstairs!"

"Always the control freak; nice to see you haven't changed."

"Always the horny hybrid; nice to see you haven't changed."

Klaus looked over and smirked, "Goodnight, love."

And then, she was left wih herself, her thoughts and her tight smile which suddenly loosened into a girly laugh. Sure, this wasn't spending the summer in Maui with a hot lifeguard but she could get used to the futuristic appartment and the blaring music from nearby parties.

New Orleans would be good.

.

The diner was surprisingly quiet for a Friday morning. Caroline skimmed the menu, picking out carb loaded things she might want while Klaus just toyed with his phone. She peered up expectingly, "Aren't you eating?"

He shrugged, "I don't need to, love."

"I know, but I don't wanna look like a fat pig. Eat something, please."

Klaus smirked at his phone, "Oh how you amuse me, Caroline."

Caroline ordered the Berry Patch Waffle with extra stawberries and a glass of orange juice while Klaus ordered the Eggs Benedict with a glass of water. The two began eating in silence, but it more comfortable than awkward. It was like the two could have intricate conversations with their eyes.

As they finished up and Klaus promised to take her sight seeing, he brought out his credit card.

"Oh come on," a silky voice said behind them, "leaving without inviting your very best friend to breakfast? That's low, Nik."

Caroline turned and paused at the glorious man standing infront of her; he looked dangerously sexy in a dark grey long sleeve and jeans with combat boots. Her eyes flickered to Klaus' not tense face.

"Marcel," he whispered, "how nice to see you again. This is Caroline."

.

I know it's a little short, but it's only because I really wanted to leave off on the Marcel/Caroline meeting! :D I'm super excited for Marcel to cause Klaroline problems! He'll be a good addition to ther story!

Well it's around ten pm now and I'm really sick so I am going to sleep :') I'll see you all at the next chapter and hopefully the review box!

Review goal for Chapter Two; 10 reviews :*

Olivia x


	3. Chapter 3

teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie :)

oh me? just casually learning the dougie bc of all my energy; i just finished my socials and math exams and wow, it feels good to be free. i still have an english exam on friday, but hey, that's just like practicing what i'm doing right now haha! you guys should be cheering too; you get me all to yourselves ;D

well with that little blurb out of the way, i'm happy to be writing chapter two of this fic! i actually have some strange motivation for this one (probably klaus' gorgeous body...) i mean, you know, making you guys smile :)

no one said this author didn't want her way with a certain Welsh, blonde hybrid ;)

without further ado, the chapter!

time for marcel to start his fun with little caroline! hopefully she resist those boyish good looks and that melodious laugh! and klaus? what's he supposed to do now?

disclaimer; i don't own the vampire diaries but i like to make the characters do what i want :)

.

Chapter Three;

.

"Marcel," Caroline grinned melodiously, "I've heard way too much about you."

Marcel smiled with a secret charm, "Hopefully good things, hey Nik?"

Klaus' face had twisted into the face he got when someone threatened his close to heart family; white on white as teeth grinded hard against each other, lips curled back in a snarl and blue eyes hardened with fury.

"Caroline and I were just leaving, I want to show her around New Orleans," Klaus said simply, clutching her arm protectively and ignoring Marcel's witty question, "See you sometime soon, mate."

"Oh well, don't let me keep you," he grins, "but maybe Caroline would like the King to show her around."

Caroline blushed crimson, cheeks flaming with some twisted excitement until she felt Klaus' nails slowly bedding into the easily bruised skin of her arm. The excited flamed out as she shook her head; part of her saddened. No one this important, other than Klaus, had ever wanted to hang out with her.

Marcel pouted, "Well I'd love to get to know you better, Caroline. Maybe when Klaus loosens his claws on you, I'll take you to dinner. I know a great little spot on Tenth Avenue."

Klaus snarled, "Goodbye, Marcel."

As Klaus stormed out of the diner, tugging Caroline away reluctantly, Marcel made his way to a booth of men and women sitting by the back. The sunlight shone brighter than it had in the dim morning as they stood on the corner of the street. Klaus bit down on his lip, "You honestly had no protests when Marcel asked you for dinner, love?"

Caroline's eyebrows knitted together, "What am I supposed to say, Klaus? You said yourself he was powerful! I didn't want to upset him."

"So instead you played the girly little Caroline who twirls her perfect blonde hair and giggles like a school girl?"

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

They'd drawn out a scene, where people slowed their pace to see them fight. Carolie adjusted her jean jacket and fluffed her skirt, "Can we get over it, please? I'm sorry, even though I don't know why. But I do want to enjoy my summer you know."

He smiled light heartedly, "That means something to me; to enjoy a summer with me. And yes, we are getting over it. Starting with a little snack?"

The two began walking down the street when Caroline saw an ice cream vendor, selling all her childhood favorites. Mint Chip, Strawberry Swirl and Coco Crazy. "Like ice cream?"

Klaus chuckled, "You can have the ice cream, if I can have the vendor."

He walked ahead of her, bringing the man into the alley she saw nearby. Slowly, she skipped over to the ice cream cart and dug her finger into the Loony Lemon bucket. "Just as good as it was when Matt had it all over his face."

Klaus returned minutes later, once Caroline had dished herself a bowl of one scoop of each favorite, wiping blood off his lips. She frowned, she didn't like him killing innocent ice cream vendor.

But hey, she had agreed to staying at his side this summer.

Especially if it meant free ice cream.

.

"The bars in New Orleans are pretty fantastic, if I do say so myself."

Klaus and Caroline sat in a dark, candle lit corner of a bar. Live music blared with a party vibe, the finest wines were brought out and things like Duck a L'Orange were on the table. Her stomach rumbeled happily at the sight of so much food.

This was her summer. With Klaus.

This time around, Klaus pecked gleefully at some fire roasted chicken and lemon brushed asparagus. He was funny when he ate, because he made a clucking noise whenever he finished a piece of meat. Caroline smiled gently at him, he was adorable when he wasn't plotting world domination.

She stopped herself; adorable?

Klaus swallowed a piece of chicken, "Would you like to dance?"

"What?" she choked on her white wine, staring at the strobe lights covering the black floor, "Me?"

"No, the adorable, blonde vampire behind you!"

She cheked over her shoulder sarcastically, "I don't know, I don't dance." Klaus scoffed, "What?"

"Love, you're Miss Mystic Falls. Don't lie to me. We danced at my mother's dreadful return, remember?"

Right; the periwinkle fabric swaying to an Ed Sheeran song while Klaus tried to comfort her about her dead father.

Wow, Caroline, you've outdone yourself trying to have a good time.

"Ok, but only a little!" By the end of her sentence, Klaus has tugging her to the colorful floor. Some hit song played loud from the band on stage, a cover most likely. The beat was more electric than when it started and the slow sways turned into grinding and other hit dance moves.

Caroline Forbes had always wondered about what it would feel like to get lost in the moment with Klaus Mikaelson; to run her hands through his tousled blonde curls, to 'accidentally' grab his bicep, to accidentally fall more into him than she already was.

And there they were, happy to be in each other's presence.

Caroline smiled, "I've never been dancing at a club yet, considering all the crazy things that go on in Mystic Falls. Is that embarrassing?"

"Not at all," Klaus breathed out on her neck; a warm breath crawling up to her ear, where his lips brushed slowly. She leaned in closer; to hyped in the moment, "Caroline, I-"

Then all the hype, all the lust, all of whatever that dance meant to the two of them, was suddenly ruined by a familiar, brooding voice.

"Caroline?"

And there, standing behind her, a concerned look on his face; was a very confused Stefan Salvatore.

.

woooooahhhh :o stefan!?

...or silas? ;)

guess you gotta review and wait for the next chapter! :) aha, i like this one, bc you all got some klaroline teasing but you have no idea what klaus was gonna say! *evil smirk* i know this chapter was also short, but only because the next chapter will address things like stefan (could be silas), marcel's liking to caroline and what klaus was going to say! so if you wanna know,

head to that review box please!

well bruins game starting! gotta jet :D

review please! x

Olivia x


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the long suspenseful wait, i've been caught up in Hart of Dixie season one and the playoffs which ended pretty badly for me ;/ the bruins lost and well, they're my babies and they deserved that cup. *if any chicago fan reads this, congratulations! :)

so maybe this chapter, you'll find out if it's stefan or silas!

as you're reading this chapter, i reccomend listening to the song 'i hate myself for loving you' by joan jett and the blackhearts :)

other than that, i don't have much to say :3 as usual, please leave those always sweet reviews, favorite and alert! x

disclaimer; i don't own the vampire diaries, but i do own a joseph morgan poster i'm constantly drooling over :) does that count for anything?

.

Chapter Four;

.

The morning was grey and groggy; kind of like the hangover Caroline was experiencing. Stefan's countless lectures about skipping town with an evil hybrid rang loud in her ears; the sound similar to a fire truck at three in the morning.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed, "Caroline? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? Everyone's worried about you!"

Caroline's eyes rolled over to the hybrid who sipped coffee gleefully as he watched the banter from behind the marble kitchen counter. Klaus winked suggestively at her while Stefan kept making dramatic gestures.

"It's not like we're having sex, Stef."

"Not yet. Give me something to work with, love." Klaus chimed in as he sauntered towards the couch she sat on, plopping down beside her. Caroline inched away and stared hard Stefan.

"Stef, it's really not that bad-"

"'Really not that bad?'" Stefan said, pushing two fingers to his temples, "you're acting like a child."

"Only because I'm tired of everyone treating me like one!"

Stefan's gaping mouth closed; tight pink lips smashing together to restrain his next insult. "I see."

Klaus' mouth stayed shut, but Caroline could almost see the lazy grin he always wore.

"Well," Stefan said, a judgemental note in his voice, "I guess I should be going back to Mystic Falls. Everyone's been worried."

Caroline rushed to his sides before he left the appartment, "Stefan, wait. Please don't tell them I'm here with Klaus! Please just say I'm spending time at my grandparents. I don't want-"

"Tyler to know?"

She choked back the dry heat in her throat and nodded slowly, "I don't want anyone to know. I just want to live free for one summer. Then I'll let you guys keep me in Mystic Falls, but only if you keep this a secret."

Stefan glanced at the blonde hybrid who channel surfed and surprisingly stopped on the Disney chanel, "Fine. But if anything goes wrong-"

"You can come scoop me up!" Caroline beamed and threw her arms around Stefan's muscular waist, "Thank you, Stefan!"

Stefan smiled at her, "You're welcome, Care," he looked at Klaus again, "I'll come get her if you try to take her pants off."

"What if she 'falls' in the shower and I need to save her?" Klaus snickered, leaning on his elbow, "Always nice to see you, Stefan."

"Uh huh," he smirked as he left the appartment after a second bear hug from Caroline.

As Caroline rummaged in her suitcase for something to wear for the day, Klaus' fingers skimmed over the revealed flesh thanks to her boyshorts, "So when do we get to the hot hybrid sex?"

The perky blonde rolled her eyes, "Right. Well, what are we doing today?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go out shopping," he grinned, "I'll make a nice, quiet dinner for the two of us for when you get back. You know, being a good host and all."

"Is there a catch?"

"Isn't there always?"

Caroline watched as the gorgeous blonde strode up the twisting staircase to his larger than life bedroom. She'd yet to see it; but she imagined it to be just as perfect as the rest of the appartment.

Just like him.

.

.

Even though the rain was thunderous overhead, Caroline enjoyed the tiny boutiques around New Orleans. She found dainty little floral print dresses and cute jeans for half price. Inside of a cozy store that smelt like roses, someone strode up to her.

"Caroline, right?"

She peered over and saw the beautifully sculpted man her and Klaus had run into at breakfast, "Yeah. You're Marcel, aren't you?"

"The one and only," he chuckled; he was holding a grey long sleeve over his arm, "You know, Klaus talks about you a lot."

She blushed and felt her eyes enlarge, "He does?"

"Always; Caroline this, Caroline that. I honestly pictured you to be some kind of angel," he grinned lopsidedly.

She winked, "Did I disappoint?"

"Far from," he looked up at her; his molten brown eyes boring into hers, "Could I buy you a drink sometime tonight?"

Caroline's itching desire to live rang loud and clear in her mind; but Klaus was making that romantic dinner she'd always wanted to be made for her.

_But look at him_, her mind purred, _look at that body. Those eyes. Those arms. That smile._

She sunk her teeth into her lips, "I don't think tonight's a good night for a drink. Rain check?"

"Sure thing," he took out a pen from his back pocket and she eyed it curiously, "Let me write down my number; that way when you get tired from playing pretend romance with Klaus, you can find a real one."

"Sounds like someone would say on a sex hotline," she giggled as the dark ink spilled on the back of her smooth, pale hand, "but I'll think about calling."

"Think about it?" he replied dumbfounded, "Girls don't think about calling that number; they do it as soon as they're near a phone."

"Well," Caroline plucked out a starry printed tank top, "I'm not most girls."

As she strutted towards the counter, he caught up to her behind her and touched her waist protectively. "Let me get that for you," a thin, green card balanced between his finger tips.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it," he handed her the crisp, paper bag and smiled warmly, "Really, give me a call. I think I like you."

Caroline had never felt so pampered and important.

Marcel's lips got dangerously close to her ear, "Let me show you how the king lives in his quarter."

For once, Caroline felt like being the queen.

.

Caroline's rush of excitement with Marcel was short lived as she returned to the appartment, an aroma of curry and other exotic smells rushing into her as she walked towards the kitchen. Klaus stood leonine over the bubbling pot and sparking frying pan; his abs outlined by a sheer black hoodie and his hips slightly revealed by low hanging sweatpants.

My god. Had anyone ever looked so hot in a pair of sweats?

The paper bags rustled against her jeans, giving away her secretive presence, "Caroline? Are you here?"

"Yeah," she broke her admiration of the tall, model like man and set all the bags down on the couch, smiling lightly. Klaus eyed them curiously then held out his hand, "What?"

"Credit card?"

"Right, I only used it for that pink skirt."

"Oh, you bought all the the stuff in that paper bag?"

She bit down on her tongue for a few second, "Sure."

"Trendy," he rolled his eyes as he saw the floral dress and starry tank top, "now, I made a curry that isn't too spicy and some mango salsa. Very exotic, very living life for the summer, very you."

Caroline rubbed her stomach, "Good, I'm starving."

They talked about everything from the paintings Klaus loved to Caroline's fascination with shoes. It was a good time; it was easy going and a little break from all the hype she'd felt with Marcel. Who was still on the brain.

A knock on the door displeased Klaus as he just got into the story of how he met Stefan. The knocking continued so Caroline peered over the edge of the wall to see a small, scrawny teenage boy holding a bouquet of red roses.

"I think you have the wrong address, mate."

As the teenager read the address back to Klaus, his lips parted in wonder.

"They're for Caroline Forbes," the delivery boy said, shoving them into Klaus' waiting arms and scurrying away from the angry hybrid.

Klaus turned and saw her watching, with a scared look in her eyes and gleam on wonder in her heart.

"Now, Caroline," he started, "Won't you tell me why Marcel is sending you flowers?"

.

well isn't that one way to make a sexy, blonde hybrid mad! ;)

looks like Caroline's got an admirer! and it was Stefan after all. i was gonna make is Silas, but i didn't want any other drama than the Marcel/Caroline/Klaus triangle. trying to keep it light, guys :D

well next chapter; will have some more caroline and marcel moments, but klaus' anger willl get the best of him and drive him to reveal something caroline won't know if she likes hearing or doesn't. looks like little caroline's forgotten about tyler already. but don't fret; caroline knows marcel is the sexy bad guy, she's gotta good head on her shoulders. but is she too caught up in living in the moment to care?

xoxo, gossip girl.

just kiiiiding :)

but please review and alert and favorite! x

Olivia x


	5. Chapter 5

guys i am so excited! i'm going to my grandparents in a few days and it's so gorgeous where they live! i can't wait to go swimming and get ice cream and read and write my heart out :) it'll be a good time.

so thanks again for all the favorites, follows and alerts! :) there were some questions so i will address those right now!

three of you asked if hayley and the baby will be in here and honestly i hadn't given it much thought, but bc this is a klaroline fic, miss hayley the slut and her annoying child will not be included! *round of applause*

WhiteBread312 asked me: "where do you get your inspiration?"

my answer? well, it's hard to explain. i've got a very large imagination; it's sort of like a playground and each part of the playground represents a character and plotline. i manipulate the characters to my liking and it happens really naturally. that isn't much help :3

on to chapter five! where klaus will reveal insight to his feelings! *le fangirling*

disclaimer: i don't own the vampire diaries, i just like to make klaus my puppet :D

.

Chapter Five;

.

"Go on."

Klaus' icy grey blue eyes froze her mouth and tongue; a slick, imaginary layer of ice hard in her mouth. Bones felt like mush underneath the fair skin and her brain decided to stop fonctionning when she needed it most.

"F-Funny story, really-" the words that just barely mumbled out were thick on her tongue as Klaus cut her off.

"What have you done to get Marcel interested in you? Was he with you? Are you seeing him?"

"God, no!" Caroline silently thanked her now working lips, "I saw him when I was out shopping and he gave me his number. Nothing huge! I didn't know he would send me flowers!"

Klaus looked like he could light her on fire, "You provoked him."

"By accident!"

The hostile hybrid began clunking the dishes into the sink, a betrayed look scrawled across his lips. His hands cusped the edge of the kitchen counter, knuckles turning white, "Don't you realize you can hurt people?"

"I'm sure Marcel won't be hurt, it's all just a game to him!" Caroline joked, trying to dry the dishes but he turned to face her with that abandonned look of fear she'd seen too often.

"Sometimes, Caroline, you don't see when someone really cares about you and doesn't want you frolicking about with Marcel!" Klaus' voice was so loud; but such a whisper at the same time. When Caroline really gave it thought; him in silence was just as fearful as him when he was shouting.

So which one way making the salty tears in her eyes sneak onto her lips?

Klaus stared at her; eyes wide. Caroline stared at him; eyes blurred with tears.

Caroline sideglanced, "You just don't understand that you aren't my boyfriend!"

His lips parted in hurt, "I didn't realize-"

"God, you are just so hellbent on getting me to be your girlfriend, aren't you? DId you forget all the horrible things you've done to me and my friends? Did you forget that you're a terrible person? I'm sure you did, if you ever thought I would love you!"

The silence that followed could've been a turning point for the pair if Klaus' inner feelings weren't revealed. In the the eyes of the beast; a small, broken boy stared back at Caroline. Pleading, begging, listening. Caroline's heart beat was the only thing either one of them could hear.

"I didn't know you were interested in Marcel."

"I'm not."

This wasn't was most people would call a rollercoaster relationship; this was a dangerous bungee jump. Klaus was always putting himself out for her; but was it really ever enough? Did ever really effect Caroline the way it effected him?

Caroline stood and walked to the door, grabbing her purse in a huff while Klaus sat with his fists covering his lips. "Caroline-"

"What now?"

Blue on blue as their eyes searched one another for answers.

Klaus' lips felt dry and chapped as he spoke, "I only protect you because I care about you."

"I know."

She really did.

.

Fury was fire; anger was ice. But who was the burning fire and who was the melting ice in the relationship? It was one of the things Caroline let herself lie to herself. Darkness swallowed her on her uncomfortable position on the couc; stars hanging over New Orleans her only light.

But for the time being, darkness felt good.

As she let her fingers linger over her lace trim underwear, she tried so hard to think of a certain raven haired werewolf but couldn't get the image of a perfectly sculpted blonde hybrid out.

In frustration; she gave in to her most inner desire that no one, even himself, could know.

.

"Stay away from her."

It was a bark before it was a demand. Kitten and mouse fooling with one another; one hunting, one hiding. "Excuse me?"

"I said stay away from her. Caroline. Don't talk to her."

"But I enjoy her."

"Marcel, you seem to forget that I'm ten times tougher than you'll ever hope to be. I don't give a rat's ass if you're the king of the quarter when I'm the king of everything that makes you shiver in fear."

Marcel arched a brow, but more or so threatening a challenge.

Words weren't needed for the two competitive and dark souls; Klaus' gleaming ice colored eyes were speaking louder than any word could ever hope to. Marcel's warming brown eyes looked only slightly scared on the outside.

Klaus smiled gleefully.

His work here was done.

.

Protective Klaus! :D

soooo looks like Marcel got his ass kicked this chapter, some of you probably enjoyed that. And Caroline is starting to realize she's lusting after a certain blonde ;D cough klaroline cough. I mean, what?

i'm on vacation! and my birthday was yesterday :)

so leave a review as a present :D

Olivia x


End file.
